Mother?
by myths rock
Summary: Who said Katz has no feelings? Maybe he misses someone. Maybe he misses his mother.


It was a cold night in Nowhere, Kansas. A women wrapped in cloth was walking in the cold holding a carrier. "Stupid car motor!" The women silently murmured to the animal in its carrier. The women had black hair and green eyes. The women had a aged look on her face. She had a long sleeved, green shirt and dark jeans.

"Hopefully there is somewhere to stay for the night." She said softly to the animal. Almost immediately rain poured all over her. The womens neck lowered and her eyes became slits for a moment then back to normal. She glared at the horizen and kept walking. She kept cursing under her breath.

Her eyes lit up as she saw a glowing sign in a distance that read 'Katz Motel'. _Ugh it's a motel! Well, it's better than nothing._ She almost ran towards the lights, but slowed when she saw the parking lot. Everything was abandoned. It was more abandoned than, well, Nowhere.

The women cautiously entered the building. The walls were molding and everything smelled like bug guts. As she approached the counter her instincts told her to run, but she had courage to approach the counter. No one was there. It was starnge at first. She was old, but not stupid.

The women put the carrier on the counter then rung the bell three times. A red cat with purple stripes and yellow eyes rose up. Music came out of no where.

"I'm Katz. Welcome to the Katz Motel. Oh, and no dogs allowed." The women looked at the sign. She swore it was not there a couple of seconds ago.

"I said, no dogs allowed." Katz repeated looking at the carrier.

"This isn't a dog." The women replied.

"Not a dog? Well, lets see." Katz said. The women smirked as she opened the carrier. A small, fluffy kitten came out. He was brown with black stripes and yellow eyes. He had a black collar that had gold words on it in Egyptian. Katz seemed to be watching and expecting the little kitten. His eyes stopped when he saw the golden collar around his neck. The women grabbed the tiny kitten.

"I want a room. Now." The women strictly commanded. Katz didn't know why, but he followed her order. He gave her the sign in sheet. She snatched it and wrote in it. She glanced at it and her eyes widened. _No one has checked out! I'm pretty sure this motel was empty._ She thought.

"Why hasn't anyone signed out?" The women asked.

"Why doesn't anyone mind their own business!" Katz hissed. The women glared at him.

"Where's my key?!" The women hissed also, but it was more deeper and sounded more dangerous. Katz glared, but gave her he key.

"Thank you." Her sentance sounded more like a command than a sign of appreciation. She strictly gotten the kitten and headed towards her room. When she entered the room she sat down on the bed. She didn't care if the room was moldy, all she cared about was that the kitten was comfortable.

The painting above the bed eyes blinked starring down at them. Before the bed could flip the women got up and sang a lullaby to the small kitten.

"Sleep my little baby,

Don't you worry,

Cute as you may be,

Just go to sleep my, little furry"

The women sang. Katz eyes widened.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_It was a pouring rain badly outside. On a highway was a small basket. A car was gong about 100 miles per hour. A huge 'screech!' was heard. It seemed the driver slamed on the brakes. The driver gotten out of her car and grabbed the basket._

_A small kittens head popped out. The kittens fur was red and had purple stripes. His eyes were yellow. "Hey, little kitty. You're so furry! You're lucky no one ran you over." The women put the kitten in her jacket and held him close._

"_For__ now you'll be living with me. Now and forever." The women said_

* * *

"Mother?"Katz wished he hasn't said. Instead of a punishment, the women turned and looked ay the paintings eyes. She gave the eyes a big smile.

"I thought you weren't going to recognize, Son." The womens smile shone brighter than the sun. Katz left the painting by itself. Two minutes later a knock was heard. The women opened it to reveal a Katz looking at his feet.

"Meet your brother, Klawz, he's named after someone who is very dear to me." Klawz looked at Katz and meowed very quietly.

"I found him the way I found you." The women said. Katz hugged his mother and a tear dropped.

"Mother," was the only word Katz could say.

* * *

**Authors note: Sorry, it's a little OOC. I'll fix it soon.**


End file.
